


Eager Boy

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Degradation, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, dom!Phil, hc, phan nsfw, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: As soon as Dan got the notification, he leapt to his feet and rushed to the bedroom to prep himself. Phil’s suggestive choice of emoticon means that he wants to have sex, and Dan isn’t one to disappoint.





	Eager Boy

_I’ll be home in 10 minutes ;) -Phil_

As soon as Dan got the notification, he leapt to his feet and rushed to the bedroom to prep himself. Phil’s suggestive choice of emoticon means that he wants to have sex, and Dan isn’t one to disappoint. Hell, he’s probably even more excited than Phil is. He quickly treads up the carpeted steps into their bedroom and walks in, leaving the door cracked behind him. Dan grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and throws himself onto the bed. Once he gets himself situated, he takes off his clothes, leaving only one layer: a pair of tight-fitting Calvin Klein boxers. Dan spreads his long legs out so they take up the entire bed and decides to wait for his boyfriend to arrive.

After a few minutes, Dan hears Phil unlocking the front door and shudders. He hears Phil take off his shoes and walk upstairs. The door creaks open slowly, revealing a smirking Phil.

“All spread out for me already? I’m so lucky to have such a slutty boy like you, Dan.”

Dan moans.

“I bet you’ve been lying here, legs spread, for so long. Just waiting for me to come home and give you a good fuck. Is that right, baby? Or has your mouth been watering for my cock? Do you want me to gag you with it? You know I love the sounds you make.”

Dan whines, which Phil takes as a yes.

“So, what’ll it be? Do you want me to just hurry up and pound into you? Or do you want do get my dick wet before it gets shoved up your little ass?”

“Please, just fuck me.” Dan whimpers.

“Such a well-mannered whore, how could I ever say no to you? Maybe I’ll even let you come tonight!”

Dan’s eyes widen and Phil laughs.

“Even though I know you love the pain, I need to stretch you a little. Roll onto your stomach, baby.”

Dan complies, lying on his stomach and sticking his ass out. Phil gives his ass a light smack.

“You’re so ready for it. Maybe I should make you beg first though.”

Dan sighed, but decided this was worth his dignity. Phil heard his sigh and smacked his ass as a punishment.

“Please! Fuck me! Use me as your toy! I’ll be your little slut! Fill me up with your seed and plug my ass!”

Phil ran his fingers over Dan’s hole and Dan let out a squeak. Dan took this as a sign that he could stop begging.

Phil uncapped the lube and squeezed out a hefty amount onto his fingers. Just because Dan was his little slut, it didn’t mean he had to get hurt. Well, not _that_ hurt, anyway.

Phil pushed the first finger in and Dan let out another whine, moving his ass back into Phil’s hand to show that he wanted more. Phil used his other hand to slap his ass.

“Eager little whore. You’re like a bitch in heat.”

Dan just let out a louder whine in agreement.

Phil decided to give Dan what he wanted and shoved in two more fingers, going slowly at first until Dan adjusted. It didn’t take too long for him to adjust though, and soon he was moving back into Phil’s hand again. Phil took his hand out of Dan’s ass and decided that was enough stretching.

Before Dan got a chance to complain about it, Phil thrusted his cock into Dan, starting off at a quick pace because he knew Dan liked it rough. Dan let out a series of high-pitched yelps as his ass was pounded. Phil was already close to the edge.

“I know you want to come right now, but you better not come before me. Sluts don’t get to come first. And they definitely don’t get to come before they beg.”

“Please, Phil! I’ve been so good! Please come in me! Fill me up to the brim and then plug me up so I never forget who I belong to! I want to feel you in me all night!”

Phil held Dan’s hips and pulled him as close as he could until their hips touched. Phil released into Dan with a shout, causing Dan to come all over himself. Before Dan could roll over and let any of the come drip out of him, Phil reached over to grab a small butt plug from the bedside table to plug Dan up. Once the plug was in, Phil gave his ass a light smack and snuggled into him.

“You were so good for me, Dan. Such a good boy.”

Dan smiled up at him. “Was I really?”

Phil giggled. “Yes, as always. Now, let’s get some sleep. We can clean this up in the morning.”

Phil looked back at Dan and realized he was already asleep, worn out from the rough sex they had just had.


End file.
